Mystokinesis
Mystokinesis is manipulation, use and generation of Mystos energy. A augmented magical energy which spans the gap between Mind energy and magical energies. Enhancements The use and manipulation of this energy is mainly used for stronger versions of other ailities, EG stronger telekinesis. If you trained for 1-2 months wil telekinesis you could potentially levitate a rock, if you trained with this ability for 1-2 months you could potentially lift a brick. It is easier to progress and to train this ability after the first few months of using it. Side effects There are some side effects to this ability, here is a list of possible side effects: A constant scent of burnt wood following you around A constant soft, chiming noise Accidental wisp creation Energy fluxuations The opposite gender gets more attracted to you, as a result to Mysto energies effect Electrical devices my occasionally glitch due to interference, the same with radio, wi-fi and phone signals Animals may be friendlier towards you Your memory will increase, learning, concentration, visualization and dream vividness will also increae a lot You will start having more lucid dreams How to develop Mystokinesis Step 1: developing the EMB The first step to developing this incredibly rare and unused ability is to develop a EMB for it, to do this you must first get a object you can carry around with you, like a ring or a pendulum. Once you have this object you need to put Psi/Chi energy into it and program it to Look for ancient, mystical, magical energy called Mystos. Then program it to absorb and store the energy in itself. after about a week or two you need to turn the energy inside the object into a EMB, first program it to act like a self-recharging battery, then program it to recharge faster and be able to hold more energy with each use, the program it to only use Mystos energy. Once it has been fully programmed you need to absorb the new EMB into yourself, preferably into the heart type area. You now have a EMB for Mystokinesis! It is exremely hard/impossible to remove a EMB yourself and no one can remove your EMB's. treat as you would the third eye or dan tien. you know can use a valuable energy. Alternitively you can absorb the EMB into your third eye/dan tien to allow one of the energy points to produce 2 different energies. Step 2: Getting used to Mystos energy The next step is getting used to the feel of Mystos energy. From ancient records of it's use it is usually a dark blue/dark purple colour but mostly varies from person to person. When enough of it is being used there can be a soft, constant chiming sound and a smell of burnt wood. Try forcing this energy out of your hand and modelling it into different shapes, or try making it glow brighter. Different attributes and properties can be given to a Mystokinetic construct, you could make it dense and feel hard and physical and make a sword to cut things. You could even make a Mysto ball and make it follow you around to light up dark areas. Step 3: Conversion of Mysto energy The third step is to practice conversion of Mysto energy. This is conversion of Mysto energy into other energies. This is a useful step to start using this ability to replicate the effects of other abilities on a more energetic and powerful scale. Start of by trying to use Mysto energy to move an object, the starting object can be a bit bigger then what you might start of with normal telekinesis. Once you can move objects well enough try converting it into heat energy and put out and re-light a candle. Next try finding a spare bulb that is not broken, place it steady on a flat surface and convert Mysto energy into electrical energy in the bulb, make the bulb light up! Techs Novice level techs Mystos blast - This is a simple tech using only novice level capabilities, simply build up your Mysto energy into hand or fist, then release the energy with an extra jolt of Mystos with it. You need to shape the blast into a cone like shape, expanding outward the further away from the energy point. This should produce a short range blast of Mysto energy, of course the energy can be programmed to have a special effect like fire, or healing. Mystos beam - This tech is fairly similar to the first one, with a differenceof shape and a larger range. Bare in mind that the further the range of the beam, the more energy is going to be used inside of the beam, and to keep the beam together. To do this build up energy in a hand, like before, but as you fire it, concentrate it into a beam shape, this might take a few tries to get the hang of. Mystos field - The Mystos field is a tech used since ancient times, most likely at the stonehenges and other ancient places. The mystos field is a field of mystos energy, except nearly all the time the energy has been programmed to do something, for example a field of mystos energy programmed to heal those that enter it, to to give of energy, or to take peoples energy. There are many uses of a Mystos field ranging from healing to a destructive trap. Making one is simple, you have to gather al the energy that is going to be put into the field into your hand, next you program it to do what you need the field to do, then you simple find the place that will be the center of the field, and anchor the energy in that place. Next you expand the energy outwards, remember the more advanced the programming and bigger the field, the more energy needed. Mystos wall - A mystos wall is a wall made out of mystos, it can have many uses. From combat, to practical, to a practical joke. One can make a wall either physically dense like a real wall, or a energetic wall with programming to stop certain people or other energies. Making one is surprisingly simple, just gather your energy into both hand and find a place for the wall, program it now. Next you spread the energy out, giving its attribute whilst you do, if it needs to be dense, make it dense. Mysto-Telekinesis - This is the use of Mysto to replicate the effects of telekinesis on a stronger scale. This is an easy tech, just doing what you would normally with telekinesis but using mystos instead. Since Mystos is mostly naturally visible it is easier to know where your energy is. Mystos healing - Since Mysto is a naturally Magical type energy, healing is in it's nature, healing is simple. Simply allow your energy to flow into the wound or ailment or affected area, remember to program it to heal, and to let it flow. Mysto enhanced physicalities - This is a very useful use of Mysto energy, it is also incredibly simple. All you need to do is to direct energy into the limb you want to charge, and allow the muscle to use Mysto energy. You can gain a lot of strength doing this. Apprentice level techs Mystorb - A mystorb is a lot like a psi ball, in fact it's creation is identical to that of a psi ball, just with Mysto energy. Creation -- To create the Mystorb you will want to simply model your Mysto energy into a orb shape. Shelling -- Shelling means to give a Mystorb a "shell", without the the shell it will dissipate within an hour or even minutes. To shell a Mystorb you need to model some Mysto into a outer orb around the original orb, make sure the outer shell has all of the energy locked in. You can add some extra security to a shell or add more to protect it from tampering from other psions. Programming -- This means to give your Mystorb a purpose, an objective. This is simple and is very easy to do, simply sending your intentions of what you want it to do, into the orb. Try and meld the intentions with energy to make it easier to give to the Mystorb. Imposing a A.I. -- To give a Mystorb an A.I. instead of programming it is a big step. You can't just impose an A.I. onto every Mystorb, it would be too dangerous. When you give a Mystorb an A.I. it will start of only being able to complete simple tasks. But, the more tasks you send it to do, and it then completes, the smarter it gets. Likewise, you could just meld some of your knowledge with energy and send it into the Mystorb to speed up this process. Category:Psychokinesis